Depths of Depravity
} |name = Depths of Depravity |image = |caption = Caption here |start = End of The Siege of Vigil's Keep |end = Unknown |prereqs = Prerequisites |location = Vigil's Keep & Dragonbone Wastes |rewards = Quest rewards |previous = The Siege of Vigil's Keep OR The Assault on Amaranthine |next = None End of game |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION Background Slay The Mother * You have uncovered the location of The Mother's Lair. its time to put a end to her mad schemes. * The search for The Mother has lead you into a chasm, the mother likely resides deep within. Walkthrough Only one way to go so head over to the Dragonbone Wastes. in this area you will be fighting The Children, Genlocks, Genlock Emissary, Hurlock Alpha, The Disciples Armored Ogre and even a High Dragon (there have been rumors that the rest of the Blackblade Armor comes from the High Dragon but i have yet to loot anything from it) make your way down killing everything that moves. as your walking down the path on your right you see a pile of bones that contain Fadewalker. Continue down the path till you come to a dragon skull with fire in it, a bit off you see another dragon skull with fire in it behind is a note that gives you Codex: Drake's Fall. Head back to the first dragon skull and continue down you will come to a larger fight this is where the High Dragon. After defeating the High Dragon there is a pile of bones near the door you can loot Quicksilver. Enter the door to head to Drake's Fall you will now pick up the quest Crystals of the Imperium. If you have Velanna in your party her sister Serrani will appear to your left and a (cut scene) will play. In either case before you head into the ruins, there is a locked chest on your right in here it will contain a Crystalsused in the quest Crystals of the Imperium. As you head to the bottom of the spire you come to platforms all you need to do is place the Crystals on each of the circles that surrounded the center one. each of these platforms give you a special ability for the End fight against The Mother. There will be a Healing one (even revives dead party members), An area effect stun, A area Flame Blast (single target use). Make sure you loot the remains you will find Crystals on them, also flesh pods contain more Crystals in one of the flesh pods you can loot Will of the Unyielding after the battle and the crystal placement you have 2 doors you can go through one on the right only contains a flesh pod with a crystal in it. continuing down the path you pass another crystal in the flesh pod, in the distance you see some fighting going on join the fray and slay all that move. when you get tot he next platform a (cut scene) will play and The Architect will speak with you apologizing for capture you earlier, he asked for your help in Killing The Mother. he will tell you he is responsible for making who she is that she was his more flawed creation. you need to make a choice and what you choose here will affect the Epilogue. * Help The Architect * Kill them Both If you choose to kill The Architect you can loot Robes of the Architect & Belt of the Architect, you will also be forced to kill the Grey Warden Utha. She will drop Doge's Dodger. If you choose to side with The Architect he will aid you in the fight by giving you access to the Architect pyre, similar to the Inferno spell.What ever your choice is, continue down and just rinse and repeat each platform. till you get to the bottom. on the way down you pass a flesh pod that contains Vestments of Urthemiel. Result